<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Shouldn't I? by Prinssess61</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934442">Why Shouldn't I?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61'>Prinssess61</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Dark, Murder, Swords, You Have Been Warned, it turned into this, it was supposed to be a little thing about virgil going back to the dark sides, no happy ending, this gets real dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Light sides made a mistake, and Virgil decides to go back to the Dark Sides... at least... that's what they thought he was going to do</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Shouldn't I?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warnings: blood, murder, let me know if I need to add anything</p><p>I was inspired by Queen of Mean from Descendants 3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Virgil, you can’t do this!” Roman shouted, seeing him with his katana to Logan’s throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not, Roman? Because you don’t want it? Because now you care about what I do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil, <em>please</em>. We’re your friends,” Roman tried reasoning.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lost your chance, Roman,” Virgil snapped, whipping his head to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil, kiddo. Don’t,” Patton pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why shouldn’t I? The darkness promises revenge,” Virgil replied, something dark in his tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil, this is illogical. We are your friends. Why would we not care?” Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you left me. You left me all alone, helpless and afraid. With nothing but my thoughts and senses. So I guess I’ve got nothing to lose. After all there’s nothing to lose when you’re lonely and friendless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be able to come back from this Virgil,” Roman said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care. I don’t care about what price I pay. I just want what I deserve. I want to be listened to. To have a say in things. To decide. And you obviously won’t give me that.” Virgil looked back at Logan, who was on the verge of tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil, please. Don’t do this,” Logan said, his voice barely above a whisper and full of emotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil lowered the sword slowly and Logan breathed a small sigh of relief. Virgil’s grip tightened and he thrusted the katana into Logan’s stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not Virgil anymore,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan fell to the ground and he clutched the wound as blood started to drip from his mouth. The sword started turning pitch black along with the wielder's clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“LOGAN!” Roman and Patton yelled in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See ya ‘round,” he said, laughing darkly and disappearing in a cloud of shadows.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>